Another world : Who are You?
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Saat Dunia telah dikuasai teknologi dan sihir sehingga manusia tak lagi ingat siapa dirinya. Pairing LawLu dan ZoroSanji


Title: Another World : Who are You?

Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Genre: Supernatural, Mystery , Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Law x Luffy, Zoro x Sanji

Warning:

Prologue: 7 Shicibukai

Tokyo pada abad ini sudah sangat maju seperti negara-negara yang lain perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan yang luas bahkan bisa bersatu dengan kekuatan sihir dan menghasilkan kekuatan supernatural. Di zaman sekarang mempunyai kekuatan supernatural adalah hal yang biasa. Yang menjadi perbedaan manusia dizaman ini adalah perbedaan kekuatan. Setiap manusia mempunyai tingkatan kekuatan yang dapat diukur dengan _Rank Meter_. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Monkey D Luffy bersekolah di Tokyo ia adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika. Tujuan dia hanya satu datang ke kota ini adalah mencari siapa yang membunuhnya.

Mencari orang yang membunuhnya? Mungkin kata-kata itu terdengar aneh. Monkey D Luffy adalah orang yang bangkit dari kematian. Setelah dibunuh beberapa bulan yang lalu keesokan harinya dia kembali terbangun tanpa luka apapun. Dan yang pasti dua hal yang ia cari saat ini siapa orang yang membunuhnya dan siapa orang yang menyelamatkannya. Hari ini hasil test dari _Rank Meter_ keluar. Luffy melihat hasil testnya dengan bingung.

 _Nama : Monkey D Luffy_

 _Tanggal Lahir :_ _5_ _Mei_ _xxxx_

 _Kelas : 1-A_

 _Rank Meter : Rank 3_

 _Focus : Element_

 _Supernatural Power :_

 _Primer_ _:_ _Elektrokinesis_ _= Rank :B +_

 _Sekunder :_ _a._ _Cryokinesis_ _= Rank B_

 _b. Magnokinesis_ _= Rank B_

 _c._ _Agrokinesis_ _= Rank C_

 _= Rank C_

 _3\. Hidden Skill : ?_

"Wah, terakhir kali pakai rank meter tahun lalu masih Rank 2. Setelah mati ternyata rank-ku naik. Shi.. ." kata Luffy

Luffy lalu tidak sengaja menabrak seorang cowok. Padahal dia yakin tadi sama sekali tidak ada orang didepannya. Lalu dia buru-buru meminta maaf. Sepertinya cowok itu juga baru saja melalukan test Rank meter karena dia terlihat membawa hasil test sama seperti Luffy. Sekilas Luffy melihat hasil test itu.

 _Nama : Trafalgar Law_

 _Tanggal Lahir :_ _6 Oktober_ _xxxx_

 _Kelas : 1-A_

 _Rank Meter : Rank 1_

 _Focus : ?_

 _Supernatural Power :_

 _Primer : ?_

 _Sekunder : a._ _Atmokinesis_ _= Rank D_

 _b. Vitakinesis_ _= Rank D_

 _c._ _Cryptokinesis_ _= Rank D_

 _d._ _Quantakinesis= Rank E_

 _3\. Hidden Skill : ?_

"Maaf aku tidak melihatmu lewat tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, iya maaf apa kamu bisa menjelaskan dimana aku bisa bertemu orang hebat dengan Rank diatas 5?"

"Rank diatas 5? Buat apa kamu bertemu dengan orang seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu mereka dimana dan seperti apa tapi aku bisa sedikit memberikan petunjuk bahwa kamu bisa menemui salah seorang kenalanku jika kamu mau untuk mencari para _7 Shichibukai_ itu."

" _7 Shichibukai_? Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Monkey D Luffy aku level 3 kekuatanku fokus di elem-."

"Maaf, Luffy-kun mulai sekarang kamu sepertinya harus sedikit berhati-hati. Jangan sembarangan menyebutkan hasil test atau kekuatanmu pada orang lain."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu. Cuma tadi aku sedikit melihat hasil testmu rasanya kurang adil jika aku melihatnya namun aku tidak memberitahukan kekuatanku."

"Namaku Trafalgar Law. Salam Kenal Mugiwara-ya."

Akhirnya Luffy mengkikuti Law untuk menemui salah satu kenalannya. Dia cowok berambut merah yang terlihat sedikit mengesalkan.

"Oi, Sudah selesai test-nya gimana hasilnya?"

"Masih sama. Eustass-ya ini Monkey D Luffy dan dia ingin mencari 7 Shichibukai katanya. Mugiwara-ya dia ini Eustass Kidd."

"HAHAHAHA... lucu sekali. Kamu mau mencari siswa-siswa terkuat di sekolah ini?"

"Ya, yang aku dengar mereka semua orang yang cukup kuat."

"Lalu kamu mau apa bertemu dengan mereka? Memangnya kau kuat?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mereka."

Akhirnya Luffy menjelaskan keadaannya dan tujuan dia datang ke Tokyo. Namun, saat mendengar hal tersebut raut wajah Kidd sedikit berubah menjadi serius.

" _Necrokinesis_. Itu adalah salah satu kekuatan yang menurutku cukup menakutkan."

"Kekuatan apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Duh, kamu bodoh atau apa masa kamu belum pernah dengar? Apa kamu pernah dengar seorang _necromancer_?" tanya Law

"Tidak." Kata Luffy polos

"Cihbodoh sekali ini orang. Necrokinesis bukan hanya bisa membangkitkan orang mati namun bisa membuat seseorang mati dalam sekejap karena dia bisa mengendalikan nafas orang, aliran darah,otak bahkan jantung."

"Mengendalikan jantung? Kata rumah sakit aku waktu itu meninggal karena aliran darahku tiba-tiba membeku dan aku sama sekali menolak oksigen masuk. Makanya aku dianggap pasti akan meninggal saat itu." Jelas Luffy

"Tidak salah lagi. Orang yang membunuhmu dan membangkitkanmu adalah orang yang sama." Kata Kidd

"Kenapa kamu bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Karena setahuku hanya satu orang yang mempunyai kekuatan _Necrokinesis_ di sekolah ini." Jawab Kidd

"Kamu tau siapa orangnya?"

"Sama sekali tidak karena kekuatan supernatural disekolah ini harus disembunyikan demi kebaikan dan keselamatan para siswa." Jelas Law

"EHHH, Jadi mencari _7 Shichibukai_ akan sulit,dong? Astaga!"

"Mudah, aku bisa saja membantu tapi aku perlu mengetes sejauh mana kehebatanmu untuk bertemu mereka atau bahkan melawan orang yang membunuhmu." Kata Kid

"Oke. Salam Kenal. Aku Monkey D Luffy, aku seorang level-"

"Oke, cukup sampai disitu. Ini orang bodoh atau apa tadi sudah dibilang jangan pernah menunjukan kekuatanmu kecuali untuk pertarungan atau latihan. Besok pas hari pertama masuk temui aku di _Room Match_ di lantai 3. Kita akan mengadakan pertandingan tertutup."

"Oke, sampai bertemu besok."

"Sampai jumpa, Mugiwara."

Sebelum pulang akhirnya Luffy mampir ke Merry burger bersama Law.

"Orang yang bernama Eustass Kidd itu baik,ya. Terima kasih sudah mengenalkan temanmu, Tora-o"

"Ya, hati-hatilah dengannya. Aku kurang suka dengannya dan kekuatannya. Tora-o?"

"Bukan dia temanmu? Ya, itu panggilanku padamu. Shi-shi-shi." Jawab Luffy terkekeh

Namun, Law hanya terdiam. Lalu Luffy kembali membuka obrolan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Memang kenapa sih memberitahukan kekuatan kita bisa berdampak buruk. Padahal di Amerika itu hal biasa?"

"Disini berbeda. Ini semua sejak beberapa tahun lalu sejak kemunculan _11 Supernova_."

"Siapa lagi itu?"

" _7 Shichibukai_ adalah sebutan bagi siswa yang mempunyai Rank diatas 5 dan _11 Supernova_ adalah siswa yang punya Rank dibawah atau sama dengan lima. Dan anggota mereka tidak diketahui. Tugas mereka adalah memburu para _7 Shichibukai_. Dengan membunuhnya diharapkan kekuatannya akan berpindah ke orang lain atau bahkan dirinya."

"Memang bisa kekuatan orang yang mati pindah ke dia?"

"Ajaran para _Hunter_ katanya begitu jika dia membunuh para _7 Shichibukai_ maka kekuatannya akan berpindah ke dia."

"Karena itu untuk menjaga keselamatan para siswa kita tidak boleh memberitahukan Ranking dan kekuatan kita?"

"Ya seperti itulah. Aku harap kamu mengerti."

"Kalau misalnya aku melawan mereka sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kamu akan mati kedua kalinya."

"OY! Daritadi kau menghinaku terus. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka,kok."

"Tetapi memang kenyataannya begitu rumornya kekuatan mereka sangat mengerikan. Yang paling populer dan bocor dikalangan para siswa adalah Anti-Skill."

"Apa itu? Jangan-jangan dia tidak bisa menerima serangan apapun?"

"Lebih gila daripada itu dia bisa menolak segala macam sihir dan membalikannya ketubuh orang yang menyerangnya."

"Curang sekali mendengarnya. Jadi, seakan-akan kita sama sekali tidak bisa menyerangnya."

"Mungkin."

"Kenapa kamu bilang mungkin?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Setelah itu mereka berdua keluar dari Merry Burger. Tidak beberapa lama lewat Tanuki(?) yang sangat lucu hampir tertabrak mobil karena Tanuki itu menyebrang jalan dan menuju ke arah Luffy. Refleks Luffy menolong Tanuki itu dengan mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

#Brakkkk,,, crassssss...

Luffy membentangkan tangannya dan beberapa kilatan listrik muncul ditangannya untuk memberhentikan mobil itu namun terlambat Luffy tertabrak. Law segera menghampiri cemas lalu mengendong Tanuki itu.

"Mugiwara-ya! Oi! Sadarlah!"

Luffy segera bangkit berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun. Law masih nampak cemas melihatnya. Tanuki itu ternyata bersama seseorang yang lain.

"Marimo, bodoh. Sudah dibilang,kan. Jaga Chopper yang benar."

"Mana aku tau? Sial."

"Oi, Kamu yang tertabrak tidak apa-apa?" tanya cowok yang beralis keriting itu

"Tidak apa- apa."

Law langsung membuka baju Luffy dengan cepat untuk memeriksa adanya pendarahan atau tidak.

"Oi,oi. Sepertinya malah ada pelecehan seksual disini." Kata cowok alis keriting itu lagi

"Tidak ada luka sedikitpun?" kata Law kaget

"Sejak kejadian aku dibangkitkan itu sepertinya aku punya kekuatan yang sedikit membuatku cemas dan takut."

"Abadi?" kata orang yang dipanggil Marimo itu

"Ya, aku abadi sekarang. Tidak bisa terluka dan mati lagi sejak dibangkitkan. Ini yang menjadi alasanku selanjutnya setelah menemui orang yang membunuhku itu. Aku ingin dia membatalkan kekuatannya padaku dan membuatku tenang sebagai orang yang sudah meninggal."

Mempunyai kehidupan abadi mungkin beberapa orang suka namun tidak bagi Luffy itu adalah hal paling mengerikan karena melihat semua orang meninggal dan dia masih hidup sendiri adalah hal yang membuat Luffy takut. Apakah Luffy akan bertemu dengan orang yang membunuhnya? Siapa orang yang membangkitkannya? Apakah memang benar kedua hal itu dilakukan orang yang sama?

To Be Continue

Next Chapter 1 : Hidden Skill

"Mugiwara, Apa kamu tahu apa kegunaan Hidden skill?"

"Setahuku itu adalah kekuatan yang hanya diketahui dan bisa dilihat oleh pemilik kekuatan."

"Ya, dan kekuatan Hidden Skill itu sekarang akan berguna untuk membantumu."

Ya ketemu lagi dengan saya author yang masih misterius dan sangat menyukai cerita supernatural. Kali ini adalah cerita supernatural dan misteri. Dan untuk penjelasan kekuatan masing-masing karakter akan dijelaskan nanti seiring cerita. Yang mungkin bisa ditebak baru kekuatan Luffy. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Dan minta Reviewnya serta request juga boleh mau kekuatan supernatural apa yang muncul.


End file.
